


A Different Reality

by DragonfireX3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonfireX3/pseuds/DragonfireX3
Summary: Hinata wakes up from unconsciousness and finds herself surrounded by chaos. Everything she hoped for was destroyed and now she has to find a way to keep on living.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata awoke.  
She had just had that dream again. That dream about a happy future with Naruto.  
They would have children, and the whole village would be rebuilt and upgraded.  
Their marriage was a delight for everyone and Naruto finally became Hokage. 

She shook her head to get back to reality. A headache made its way into her consciousness. That would never be. The village was destroyed, and it would stay that way. Nobody had the energy to rebuild it. Not after their last hope, Naruto…  
She couldn't finish the thought. She felt tears rise to the rims of her eyes. Her head hurt from the blow that struck her unconscious. And her eyes hurt, too.  
‘Oh, that's right, I’m blind right now…‘, she thought.  
She had used all of her energy to find Naruto with her Byakugan, but when she arrived, it was already too late.  
No, she had to get this off her mind for at least a while.  
She got up, struggling from the pain of her wounds. As she tried to carefully take a step forward, she stumbled over something, barely regaining her balance. But she didn't want to call for help, not after she couldn't even help the most important person in her life herself…  
Hinata felt a stinging pain in her chest. She had to get somewhere safe quickly, before anyone saw her break down.  
Pulling together all of her remaining strength, she took another step forward and tried to listen to her surroundings, not knowing where she was going. All she could hear were the groans of hurt people, the cries of relatives calling out for their loved ones, and barely any answers returning to those calls.  
Once again, she stumbled forward, hoping she was going in the right direction.  
She knew there was a place left where wounded soldiers were treated. Maybe they could do something for her eyes, too.  
The only way to tell she wasn't completely off the course was following the little conversations and pain-filled curses muffled by those being carried.  
Suddenly, she felt something soft in front of her right foot. Hinata carefully took a huge step over it, not wanting to find out what or who that was.  
"Hinata? Hinata!"  
Someone called out for her not far away, it sounded almost like...  
"Kakashi-sensei?", she carefully asked.  
"Hinata! Come, let me give you a hand" , the voice replied.  
She heard footsteps approaching and felt a hand touch her shoulder. It softly pushed her in a slightly different direction.  
"At least you're still alive, right?" He must have seen the pain in her face. Although he sounded pretty hurt himself.  
"Naruto, he... Did Sakura make it?", she asked, not being able to finish the intended sentence.  
"I'm afraid she was the first one to go. Naruto tried his best to save her, but he was too weak without Kurama." Kakashi sounded resentful, as if he wished he could've been there.  
"Sensei, don't be hard on yourself. You were assigned to another mission, it was not your fault." In thoughts, she wished she would have been assigned with Naruto herself, at least she could have died at his side, but this pain was simply unbearable. Tears rolled down her cheeks again.  
"You're right, Hinata, but it isn't your fault either. Don't forget that. We were both just too far away." Hinata nodded and tried to concentrate on not falling over any possible corpses lying in their way. But deep inside, she cursed those who decided the set-ups of the teams.  
"There we are. Now you can get yourself checked and built up again", Kakashi said and gently pushed her to the opening of a tent. She knew it was one because her arms streaked the tent door, which was already pulled to the side.  
It smelled like blood, medicine and excrements. Many voices were talking, some crying, others calling names. Immediately as she entered, other hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to an examining table. It felt dirty, but she lied down and hoped for the best.


	2. Regaining Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets treated at the hospital.  
> She endures the pain and disorientation while trying not to think about the tragedies of the war for a moment.

The operations taken on Hinata's eyes were painful, but she endured them.  
Somebody kept telling her it would all be fine, but at that moment, it wasn't.  
She had lost who she thought was the love of her life, and if she was unlucky, she would never be able to see again.  
Hours went by and every time she thought they were done, the healers would come back to her and try to heal her eyes again.  
There wasn't much talking in general, but if at least they could tell her if they were done, she could relax or prepare.  
After what felt like an eternity, her body couldn't take any more and she fell asleep.

Hinata had a vivid dream about being alone in a dark, cold surrounding, trying desperately to find a way out.  
And just when she thought she saw a little light, it was taken from her by shadows that suddenly appeared in front of it.

She woke up in cold sweat, afraid of her dream's meaning.  
A minute passed before she realized she had sat up. Hinata carefully began touching the area around her eyes, only to find a bandage wrapped around her head.  
She relaxed a little, hoping that this meant they would heal.  
All of her other wounds had been treated in the very beginning, nothing too complicated for healers. Just her eyes were the challenge.  
She leaned back until she lay down again and tried to relax.

"Alright, young lady, up you go! C'mon, we haven't got all day", a voice interruptd her thoughtless break.  
Confused, Hinata slowly got up from the operating table and immediately felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders and guide her in an unknown direction.  
"Where are you taking me?", Hinata quietly asked.  
"Just to your bed for a day. Tomorrow you'll have to be on your own."  
They went past many different smells, most of blood, some of medicine.  
Suddenly, the hands stopped her, and she could hear a curtain being drawn in front of her.  
"There ya go, lay down if you want." Hinata followed the sound of the curtain with her right hand, slowly touching forward until she hit the supposed bed.  
Carefully, she first sat and then lay down.  
Hinata was startled when the curtains were drawn again, and then steps faded away next to her.  
She tried to relax as best as she could, trying not to think about anything.  
The sounds and smells around her slowly faded into one current hum which helped her fall asleep.


	3. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is released from the hospital. Now on her own, she tries to figure out what to do.

She saw Naruto. 

He was standing there, smiling and waving at her. But as she tried to get closer, he seemed to get even farther away.  
Hinata started running. It only made it worse, so she tried going backwards, but then nothing changed at all.  
All of a sudden, Naruto began stretching into a snake. It started floating towards her, finally circling around her head.

Just as she tried to grab it, she woke up.  
It had only been a dream. Hinata didn't know whether to be sad or happy.  
"Oh, you're awake!" A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts.  
She instinctly looked to the left from where it was coming from, until she realized she still had the bandages on her eyes.  
"Sit up a little, will you. I'll take those off now", the voice continued. It wasn't the same as the one from the healer yesterday, but she could hear the same harshness all these healers had in their voices at war.

She did as told and waited for the reveal. Would she be able to see again? And if so, would using the Byakugan ever again mean losing her eyesight once more?  
Hinata had so many questions, but she waited patiently. As the bandages slowly got removed, it kept getting a little brighter.  
But her disappointment was great as she realized nothing more than that happened.  
"Can you see?" The healer sounded a little unsettled.  
"No. Just light and shadow", Hinata responded quietly.  
The healer sighed. "Well, at least something. Maybe it will get better with time."  
Hinatas heart throbbed. She didn't sound too confident.

"We'll give you some medicine. You'll have to take these pills every morning. Maybe in about two or three months, you should be able to fully see again." This was another voice, apparently the healer from yesterday had appeared. Hinata felt a little box being put in her hands.  
She got up carefully, thanked them and tried to find her way out. Her head felt dizzy from the fever dreams and she had to concentrate on sounds, but she found the exit after only a few minutes.

"Ah, Hinata. Good to see you. I'll bring you to your home", Kakashi's voice sounded from outside.  
"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei", Hinata responded and took a careful little bow.  
A guiding hand on her shoulder, they made their way through the area in front of Konoha.  
He must have realized she couldn't see again by her irritated looks. She was just glad he hadn't asked.

They walked through piles of corpses that were collected. She could smell the decay everywhere.  
Hinata put a hand in front of her mouth so she wouldn't breathe in too much of it and wouldn't have too strong of an urge to gag.  
After they passed the great gate, the smell was drowned out by that of fire, burnt wood and burnt flesh.  
Tears came up in Hinata's eyes as she stopped and gagged and the ashes flew into them.

"I know. It's horrible", Kakashi said. "Be glad you don't have to see it."  
Hinata thought that a weird statement, but she simply went on walking. She wanted to go home.  
"We're here", Kakashi said after more minutes of walking through the ashen streets.  
Hinata listened closely and just heard the wind blow carelessly in front of her. She didn't hear any resistance or leaves rustling.  
The same instant she realized what it meant, she fell onto her knees. Her hands carefully began touching the ground, searching for something to hold. But they only found ashes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Kakashi stood in the background. He gave her the space she needed.  
Tears rolled down Hinata's face before she realized that she was crying. A little sob came out of her throat.

"W-what about my family?" She didn't really want to hear it, as she feared the bad news.  
"She is being treated. Hanabi, I mean", Kakashi replied.  
Hinata felt a huge weight fall off. She was so relieved to hear her sister survived. But at the same time, she realized what those words also meant.   
"My parents...?" She dared to ask further.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" was all she got as a response.  
Hinata's tears flowed uncontrollably, but she couldn't get a sound out of her.

She stayed like that for about two minutes until she regained her thoughts. Wiping away her tears, she realized she had to be even stronger now, especially for her sister.  
Hinata got up and turned towards where Kakashi's voice had come from.  
"Bring me to her", she requested. "Please."  
"Of course", Kakashi responded, starting again to guide her through the ruins of Konoha.


	4. Sisters' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuga sisters finally meet again after the war.  
> Many emotions are shared, and Hinata begins to question the future.

Hanabi was in a different healing tent than Hinata had been.  
Kakashi had led Hinata there, and she was grateful for it.  
Hanabi wasn't in a grave condition, the healers said, but Hinata could feel that she was emotionally unstable.  
Without saying anything, they hugged each other when Hinata sat down on Hanabi's bed.  
She sobbed into Hinata's shoulder and Hinata hugged her even tighter.  
"I couldn't protect them", Hanabi said, sounding resentful.  
"It's not your fault. They were too strong for all of us. I'm proud of you for even trying and I'm glad you're safe", Hinata tried to calm her.  
She knew she had to be strong for her little sister. That, and consoling her, was the least she could do.

"Can you stay here?", Hanabi asked her after the long hug.  
"Of course. I'll be by your side", Hinata replied. She tried to always move her face to where Hanabi's voice was coming from, but somehow, she must have noticed.  
"What's wrong? Your eyes... you're not really looking at me", Hanabi asked, sounding confused. "You're not... are you... blind?"  
Hinata could hear the shock in Hanabi's voice.  
"Unless light and shadow count, I'm blind so far", Hinata said and quickly added "But the doctors said I might be able to see again!"  
That didn't help at all. She could hear Hanabi breathing heavily, trying not to cry.  
"It's alright, I'll be fine. You have to rest now! I'll be here", she tried to calm her further.  
"Okay", Hanabi said. Although Hinata could hear that Hanabi was still having a hard time with the thought of her sister being blind.  
She turned around and Hinata got up to look for a place to stay near her.

"Here you go. Have a seat", Kakashi's voice sounded from next to Hanabi's bed.  
He somehow had gotten a chair and placed it in front of her.  
Thankful, Hinata sat down. She was very careful not to miss the chair.  
Finally sitting, she could turn her attention towards the thoughts in her head.

There was a lot to process.  
So many losses, Konoha destroyed.  
Maybe they could rebuild the village after everyone was healed. But it would never be the same.  
Not now anyway, since she couldn't see.  
Hinata thought of her passed family members and, in thoughts, said farewell to them.  
She also gave them thanks for their time and for showing her to follow her own path.  
Hinata had been happy with her own path so far, and she didn't regret it.  
Nobody could have expected the war to turn out this badly, could they?

Hinata was unsure who was in charge now, but at this moment, everything else mattered more.  
She could hear that her little sister had fallen asleep, and due to the emotional exhaustment, she started to feel tired herself.  
She shuffled around a little on the chair to find a more comfortable position.  
Luckily, it had some sort of backrest. Maybe for patients who couldn't lay down.  
Anyway, what would happen now? At first, Hanabi had to heal. But what then? Maybe they could live in another village until Konoha was rebuilt, or...  
Before she could even finish the thought, she had already fallen asleep.  
This time, she didn't dream. There was just blackness.


End file.
